


Tongue Tied

by cohevans (orphan_account)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cohevans
Summary: He was hearing his voice for the first time in what felt like forever. But he hadn't ever heard Ryan so.. tongue tied. It was as if he'd forgotten what to say, so he suggested the song he once heard him sing.His serenade to Eric, without him even realizing.What became their song.But he wouldn't ever get the chance to say what he wanted to say.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Original Male Character(s), Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This can be set in between S9 and S10. I apologise for any factual mistakes in advance. It's kinda CSI: Miami kinda rewritten since this story embodies Ryan leaves mid-way of S5 to join the Marines after talks with the recruiter from 5x10 about joining, ridding of the gambling/debt storyline continuation. Though it is hinted at something he'd done that he could've been fired for soon enough..
> 
> I posted this on my fan fiction.net account (calleighstorres), but felt ok to post it here. 
> 
> Song mentioned: "Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive.

When Ryan resigned, it took a lot of people by surprise. Him of all people would give up a job that he had always put his 100% into. It didn't seem like something he'd do without a reason. Nobody knew if it was that Al-Qaeda related case, or the army recruiter's death that may have thrown him off focus. His father used to be a marine after all. He'd almost not made it back from his last operation as a Marine. Being from a military family, he must've felt left out that he was the only one not to follow the same route.

Nobody could actually make sense of it though. There weren't many of them with knowledge of the Marine Corps. Wolfe seemed to have left before what could've been a disaster that would have gotten him relieved of duty.

That's what people thought. But Ryan, in truth, had never not thought about joining the Corps. His only concern was that he wasn't taken seriously enough because of his height and smaller stature. He didn't want to have to put on serious lbs. He'd weighed the same weight since college.

However, the recruiter case had shone a light on the brutal reality that soldiers encounters. Every second he risked his life for the national safety of the country. Didn't mean it rid of the idea Ryan had. He went back to the recruiter's office after the case, having received a personal request for an interview, and spoke with the recruitment officer. His personal interest in the case had led the recruitment officer to believe that Ryan thought about signing up.

So he gave them a filled in form with things not even his colleagues knew about him. His medical records, parents' background and all things relevant to the background check. You had to qualify as a US Citizen first off. Anyone who didn't pass was harshly rejected without hesitation. Ryan had hoped that the fact he wasn't born in the US wouldn't matter. His mother's Israeli roots wouldn't contribute to a rejection either. He needed to be accepted.

They said they would get back to him in a few weeks after talking to their bosses.

Being the son of an army veteran did give some leniency. He waited impatiently for the results. Checked his mail more often than usual. Made sure all his work was up-to-date and any in-progress cases would be in position to be handed over to another CSI in case it played out the way he had so desperately prayed for.

When the letter did arrive, his parents were actually in Miami visiting his Uncle Ron. Ryan's dad, Randall "Randy" Wolfe, opened the letter for him since he seemed more anxious than Ryan was. And the young man never showed his anxiety. His reaction didn't give away anything. Not until Ryan read the letter for himself did he realize why his dad had nothing to say. He'd been accepted.

Going through boot camp meant not only would he have to prepare, he also wouldn't have the time to work the extra hours he occasionally did.

His dad still had a GySgt's persona to him when it came to raising kids. Ryan admired his father, and had since he could remember. It's why he stayed active from a young age. Constantly keeping his body in shape, mentally and physically preparing himself for what could one day be his time. Being in the army wasn't a romanticized job. It was gruelling. Only a few could hack it. Randy wanted Ryan to join the Corps. Figured it would be a job meant for someone as determined and strong as him. The cop thing was great, but it didn't bring Ryan to his full potential.

Randy believed that his youngest needed a real push to become a true man. Becoming a soldier would be the perfect way to assert self-confidence and give him a wake up call. Not that he really needed one. Ryan was more than self aware.

He gave Ryan the most professional, unbiased and hardcore training for the next few months. They even went out to places to keep the experience fresh and something that didn't have a place he could get used to. The CSI worked hard and never spoke to his dad as son during training - he was just soldier-in-training in those moments.

It subsequently paid off. The real training was an even more intense version of the preparation he'd been through with his dad. Agility, mental strength, confidence and compliance played a key part in getting him through. Being able to listen to the loud, demanding voices of superiors without arguing back or failing to comply. Ryan didn't need training for that. He was mentally able to withstand the pressure without cracking. The tough past brought him to that place.

Though he learned from it and grew wiser with the experience.

It had been five years since anyone had heard from the younger man after he was first deployed. Although, Eric had heard the most from him and had been first to know about the acceptance letter. He sent letters often to assure him that he'd not been killed in combat. Though there was no return address. And the letters were always proofread to make sure nothing that could be intercepted and used against them if the letter should fall into the wrong hands.

Delko knew that him and his team had been sent into a vastly dangerous situation in South America somewhere. You couldn't really get much from a censored letter. Eric made Ryan promise to write to him (via a letter), just for sake of knowing that he was still out there. And he did.

_'Delko,_

_It's my fifth year as a marine. I honestly didn't think I'd last this long, but I'm glad that this is where I am. Protecting and serving those back home. You only realize how unfavorable it is once you're too far deep to quit. Perfection ensures reinforcement under attack. It's either prepare for it, or you'll be surprised when the danger you signed up for comes._

_Hope everything is ok._

_\- Wolfe.'_

Every week, Delko received a handwritten letter from Ryan. Sometimes they had faint drawings on them, but other times the amount of words was limited. And the country was coded into the text as a way to assure his safety. P-E-R-U had been the most recent one. Danger lurked within it's boarders. This mission could get him killed, although, Ryan always insisted he wouldn't die. Only to not worry him. The possibility was inevitable to understand.

But on the 3rd March, 2010 - it was announced that the base in Peru had been set on fire and many soldiers had died.

Eric heard nothing from Ryan for weeks. It was meant to be his final year as a marine before he would be honorably discharged from service. Bodies were yet to be identified and the casualty number hadn't yet been revealed. If Wolfe had been one of the many unfortunate souls, then it meant that the only thing anybody had to remember him by would be his badge.

The matter was being investigated, nevertheless, he held vigil in fear that Ryan may return home in a casket or in pieces. It couldn't be that way. Eric secretly convinced himself that everything would be okay. That somehow the younger man had managed to evade such a detrimental event.

He arrived at work that morning with the last letter from Ryan in his blazer pocket. Just to keep hope. Even though Jesse and Walter had only met Ryan briefly before his redeployment last year, they too had heard about the attack. Though unaware the man who's spot they filled happened to be in there. The Cuban didn't mention his position to anyone. Not even Calleigh or Natalia. They wouldn't of known. It was only him that the former CSI exchanged letters with.

As he walked with Walter, humming the tune to a song he heard Ryan sing once:

_**"Bright cold silver moon** _

_**Tonight alone in my room** _

_**You were here just yesterday** _

_**Slight turn of the head** _

_**Eyes down when you said** _

_**I guess I need my life to change** _

_**Seems like something's just aren't the same** _

_**What could I say?** _

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit** _

_**'Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit** _

_**And every time that I try I get tongue tied** _

_**I'll need a little good luck to get me by.."** _

He had a great singing voice, it was a wonder that he hadn't sung more often. Eric kept imagining him singing the song. Watching him do a little dance around his lab while belting out into song. It was.. cute.

Gosh, he was beginning to sound like his sister. "Hey Delko! Focus!"

Walter broke his daydream. "Yeah, yeah.. floating vic. I'll go get my gear."

Simmons shook his head. He didn't know what had gotten into him, however, he decided not to push as long as the Level 3 CSI remained aware of what he was doing and stop daydreaming. It seemed to be a reoccurring habit. And these envelopes. With no return address. He knew that Wolfe wrote letters to Delko, though it surely wouldn't be the reason. They'd not seen each other in a year and a half. For more than an hour in five years.

Ryan was fine.. wasn't he?

Surely.

The lieutenant, on the other hand, was more than aware of the situation in Peru. Kyle had informed him that the name 'WOLFE' popped up on the list of missing personnel from one of the US Marines Corps' special operations team.

He had faith in Ryan. Of course he would survive.. he's a survivor after all.


	2. Truly Tongue Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is slightly more AU than I intended, but, it's beginning to feel like a Eric/Ryan pairing.. hm..
> 
> So peep the little self-written stuff at the end.
> 
> It's obvious I'm not very good at posting like this, lol.

**_"I need a little more help than a little bit_ **

**_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_ **

**_'Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied_ **

**_I need a little good luck to get me by this time,"_ **

**_"I stare up at the stars_ **

**_I wonder just where you are_ **

**_You feel a million miles away_ **

**_(I wonder just where you are)_ **

**_Was it something I said?_ **

**_Or something I never did?_ **

**_Or was I always in the way?_ **

**_Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?"_ **

It's been two weeks. Still no word on Wolfe, and Eric remained cautious. He actually missed the brown-haired, hazel eyed man that was Ryan Wolfe. Delko never thought he would ever admit that. Well, he wouldn't to his face. His partner had left a void that really couldn't be filled. Much to Eric's chagrin.

In his mind, it was stupid. That he kept convincing himself that he would find someone worthy of filling his place. The newest addition to the team, Jason- _or was it Jack?_ \- would never have what they had. Realistically, he couldn't tell Ryan what to do. Wolfe wanted to join the Corps, so he took the opportunity given and did.

"Still missing shorty?" Ryan's best friend, a uniformed officer, offered as he stood beside Eric on the staircase.

"You call Wolfe that?" Eric inquired, a smirk forming upon his face.

Officer Sanchez laughed. "Yes. That or Wolfie, which he hates even more. I'm surprised he hasn't punched you for calling him Ry that one time."

Sanchez and Delko reminisced all the things that made Wolfe both annoying and loveable at the same time. His smile had to be the best thing, but his smartass attitude annoyed Eric a lot. Not deeply though. Of course he had to be factually corrected or else the whole going off on a tangent type speech would be unnecessary. Still cute.

**_"I need a little more luck than a little bit_ **

**_'Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_ **

**_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_ **

**_I need a little good luck to get me by,"_ **

**_"I need a little more help than a little bit_ **

**_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_ **

**_'Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied_ **

**_I need a little good luck to get me by this time"_ **

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away, Ryan got off the private plane that landed at Miami International. He had showered, but the ash on his face stained a little so he had to settle for a slightly ash-covered face. His uniform actually wasn't too damaged, although, it was stained at the knees and elbows. The blast had thrown him off balance with a head injury from shrapnel that had cut him.

A fire like that wasn't wild. It was man made, with gasoline and other fuelling agents to create deadly flames that would go on to claim the lives of men he knew. CPR Van Doren and SGT Hansen, two dedicated veterans, who had been victims of the outrageous attack. Many soldiers were injured badly with first, second and/or third degree burns depending on positioning.

They'd all be immediately treated and flown back to the US for proper hospitality. A second operations team would be taking their place in Peru while Ryan and the remaining men recovered. Wolfe had managed to save a few of the injured men from suffering more severe effects. Carried two men twice his size away from the fire. His teammates. Anderson and Kidd.

Wolfe had done his best to rescue as many men as he could, though some he just couldn't get to before the fire had engulfed their bodies. It was terrifying to reimagine. The burning red flames rising as they spread along the fabric of their set up, with the midsummer night warmth only adding to the affects.

He didn't have the chance to send Eric another letter.

Instead, he decided to be his own mailman. The redeployment date was currently undetermined. His whole squad was on medical leave after all.

How he would explain what happened? He wouldn't.

Ryan, as much as he'd developed his co-operative skill, hadn't changed personality. His introverted tendencies remained. Along with his stubbornness when it came to talking about feelings. He didn't like to open up at all. Even his dad couldn't always understand the unintelligible blank expression he hid behind when his emotions got the best of him.

He had reported on the incident to his bosses in Washington DC before the detour to his Miami flight. A few other guys were heading to Miami as well, which is why they'd gotten a private flight. To avoid any news conflict. The story was yet to be addressed by officials. Until then, they weren't allowed to speak to any news outlets or reporters beforehand. To protect the confidentiality of the situation.

"Hey Wolfe, got anyone important you want to call?"

He thought about it for a good amount of time. Shifting through a list of names in his head, there was only one name that he couldn't rid his mind of. _Delko_.

Why Delko? Because he was the only person that returned his letters since he couldn't really call more than once. It was strange, how the only person that didn't know about Ryan's love for reading is the one who actually bothered to keep in contact with him. But Ryan still didn't know exactly what to say. So he remembered the song that helped him relax his thoughts:

_**"I need a little more luck than a little bit** _

_**'Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit** _

_**And every time that I try I get tongue tied** _

_**I need a little good luck to get me by,"** _

_**"I need a little more help than a little bit** _

_**Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet** _

_**'Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied** _

_**I need a little good luck to get me by this time"** _

"Actually.. yeah. There's someone."

Stokes handed the phone over to Ryan, who quickly dialled Eric's number. The other four guys watched carefully. He held the phone to his ear and patiently waited as it rang. With every ring, the more uneasy Ryan felt. But as he was about to give up -the ringing stopped and he heard a voice.

"Hello?" A low, slightly thick voice answered.

Wolfe never thought he'd want to hear Eric's voice after so long. "H-h-hi Eric."

' _Since when did you to stumble over calling Delko his first name, Ryan?_ ' He mentally scolded himself, more than happy to hear what Eric had to say. He'd not been able to reach him and this phone call would be the only proof he was alive.

On the other side of the line, Eric stood in the hallway motionless. He was hearing his voice for the first time in what felt like forever. Though it sounded rougher - most likely from injury to his throat in the flames - it gave Eric hope when he had begun to believe that he lost his friend in the battle.

But he hadn't ever heard Ryan so.. tongue tied.

"Talking really has me worn out, ya know? I've had six meetings since the incident." Partly a lie, but the meetings bit was true. The commission made him write a statement for the federal court when they found the location of the arsonist that started such a horrendous sight and devastating moment for him and his fellow Marines.

Eric sighed. He thought of something else instead. "Then could you.. um, sing instead?"

"Y-you l-like my singing?" Ryan asked, slightly self-conscious.

"Yeah. You have, uh, a nice voice." Eric replied.

Ryan nodded to himself. Okay, just because you asked nicely. He asked his buddy to play the tune to the song, silently went over the lyrics in his head while he did a few vocal exercises. "Right.." He cleared his voice, and started singing the song:

_**"I know it feels like the end** _

_**Don't want to be here again** _

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again** _

_**What it takes I don't care** _

_**We're gonna make it I swear** _

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again** _

_**Again,"** _

Eric found himself sat down in the office, listening to Ryan's sweet soprano, yet slightly nasally, vocals that distracted him from his deepest troubles.

Cardoza had to disappear after it was said that there was a hit out on him, Boa Vista got shot and Calleigh.. well, was Calleigh. Said it all really. It was almost as if this was Ryan's song to Eric. And he had no idea.

He just listened. It sounded better acoustic with his voice, but that didn't the mean the first time he heard him sing hadn't shocked him. Wolfe did have a voice within.

_**"I need a little more luck than a little bit** _

_**'Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit** _

_**But every time that I try I get tongue tied** _

_**I need a little good luck to get me by** _

_**I need a little more help than a little bit,"** _

_**"Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet** _

_**'Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied** _

_**I need a little good luck to get me by this time"** _

As it came to the end of the song, Eric realized why Wolfe liked the song as much as he did. It spoke to him in a way nobody really understood. Felt more like a serenade than a melancholy performance for him.

He was in a puzzled state, same way he was, and Eric wanted to help. So he sang the last verse with him quietly:

_**"I know it feels like the end** _

_**Don't want to be here again** _

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again** _

_**What it takes I don't care** _

_**We're gonna make it I swear** _

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again"** _

The guitar ended and Ryan stopped singing. He didn't know that Eric knew the song as well. Lyrics didn't seem like the type of musical focus Delko had. Ryan sighed, smiling at his buddies as they cheered. Then he picked up the phone again.

"I'll see you soon, huh?"

"I'll be here waiting." Eric responded teasingly.

Ryan scoffed. He unwillingly ended the call, feeling unbelievably tingly afterwards as he gave the phone back. _Why do I feel such a way about singing to Eric?_

The young man shook off the feeling and got out his notepad. He scribbled some words down, slightly angered by the way he felt.

_'I keep trying to fight it,_

_but I know that you won't,_

_because you see what I don't._

_I see territory and you see land,_

_I see hate where you see love._

_I feel like dying when you sing with me,_

_maybe it's just nerves.. or do I really feel for you?'_


	3. When I'm (Not) With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Although I originally planned to leave it at two chapters, this story kinda intrigues me with the storyline picked out. Marine, writes letters to Eric, gets hurt in harm's way, worries Eric, time goes on and Eric can't stop wondering if he's ok, Ryan's plane ride back to Miami from DC.
> 
> This is a bonus, in some aspect, but I didn't mean to label wrong since slash is only hinted. It's my first Eric/Ryan story, which is why I'm tentatively evolving the confidence of my writing ability in this story. Slowly. :).
> 
> Song is When I'm With You by Faber Drive.

_**Saw you walk into the room** _

_**Thought I'd try to talk to you** _

_**Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to** _

_**It's been two years to the day** _

_**Half the time I've been away** _

_**I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change** _

_**'cause I'm coming back** _

_**To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made** _

After a lengthy trip back to Miami, Ryan went back to his condo and passed out on the bed. He hadn't slept in days. So this would be his only chance to catch on some ZZZ's before he went to the MDPD Precinct the next day. Him and his buddies had a fun trip to Miami International, singing songs and sharing memories. It made him think about what would happen when he did see Eric.

As if serenading him with a sweet song he had apparently had stuck in his head hadn't been the key factor in letting him know how much he truly cared.

He stopped by the florist on his drive downtown, picking up the same batch of yellow flowers that he always hand wrapped for visits to the grave of CSI Tim Speedle. Ryan believed in respecting your predecessor. Which is why he made a habit of going to the graveyard, laying some flowers and venting to the spirit of the holy father and his angels in need of guidance.

"I know I'm asking a lot this time, Speedle. Coming here and blushing red as a rose over the realization that I should've spoken to Eric sooner. I broke my promise."

_**When I'm with you I'll make every second count** _

_**'cause I miss you** _

_**Whenever you're not around** _

_**When I kiss you** _

_**I'll still get butterflies years from now** _

_**I'll make every second count when I'm with you** _

Ryan took off his hat, kneeling down in front of the grave and sighing. "Why does he make me feel.. different?"

Unknown to Eric, Ryan kept the picture he sent to him while he was in Somalia for another classified operation. Probably the only picture of them together. Taken by a woman, who thought they were a couple when they went out to dinner one night.

Once Ryan would have laughed if anyone ever assumed he were the boyfriend of Eric Delko. Said that the man hated him, and would never consider the thought of liking him. He couldn't say that he was as hysterical about the situation as he'd once been. Ryan did miss the Cuban-Russian, despite his refusal to vocally admit it.

Time with him seemed endless. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours.. any chance to just say hi before he left would be worth it. The butterflies he got just thinking about what an encounter five years later would be like.

It made him wish he'd spent longer with Eric before leaving.

**_Yeah we've had our ups and down_ **

**_But we've always worked them out_ **

**_Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now_ **

**_Still I'm lying here tonight_ **

**_Wishing I was by your side_ **

**_'cause when I'm not there enough_ **

**_Nothing feels right_ **

**_So I'm coming back to show you that_ **

**_I'll love you the rest of my life_ **

So after leaving the graveyard, Ryan made sure he had the gift brought for Eric wrapped neatly for giving. He got it whilst in Brazil on vacation, though he'd never had the confidence to give it to Delko until then. When all he really had was time.

Driving to the precinct gave him major deja vu. Probably because he drove the same route for five years beforehand, when he was an officer for the PD. Now he was just a returning soldier coming back home. If Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx had responded to his letters then they probably would have known as much as Eric did. But not a single one sent him a letter back.

He remembered when Eric only ever used harsh comments when talking to him, still stinging over Speed's death. Resentment was one of the most painful things he'd ever been victim to emotionally. Feeling on your own on a team deemed to be family. After a year, when they finally somewhat accepted him, it wasn't as bad. Ryan hadn't wanted to leave because otherwise it would prove that he couldn't handle it. His goal remained to prove them wrong. That he could do the job well.

Stepped on a few toes, got off on the wrong foot and didn't exactly get on anyone's good side - the chance of feeling like he truly belonged were slim. Even when Boa Vista became a CSI, he felt like she'd been more quickly accepted than he ever was. He supposed that was the harsh reality of being someone's successor.

_**When I'm with you** _

_**I'll make every second count** _

_**'cause I miss you** _

_**When ever you're not around** _

_**When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now** _

_**I'll make every second count** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**I'll make every second count** _

_**'cause I miss you** _

Ryan picked up the present, locked up his car and headed into the building. He wasn't sure what to expect. Stares came from every person he walked past. It was either the uniform or the ash marks on his face. He first greeted his old patrol buddies, returning as promised. They all rushed to him with hugs to share. News of the fire at base had spread like wild fire.

Even some detectives came to see for themselves the news that Ryan Wolfe was back.

After so much attention, Ryan didn't feel like he really wanted to be ambushed with hello's and how are you's but he hadn't even done what he wanted to do. There was still Eric's letter to deliver, alongside the present and a few words of gratitude. Soppy stuff really wasn't Ryan's fortée.

He took the elevator to the floor the lab was on. Nervous, he gulped and impatiently waited for it to reach the level of choice. Eric worked overtime on Thursday's, so Ryan had no doubt he would be there. It was still morning after all.

Ryan signed in with the receptionist, receiving a pleasant "welcome back" from her too. She gave him a visitor's badge and told him to look out for Lt. Caine since he'd want to talk. There were a lot of people about that Ryan didn't recognize. New A/V tech, new DNA tech and in trace too. Cynthia still worked in QD. That gave him some sense of familiarity, but nonetheless, things had subsequently changed.

What if things really weren't the same with me and Eric?

The longer he stood in the waiting area, the more impatient he became. He knew how slow pagers could be on occasion but this shouldn't be a bad time. Wolfe was only passing through after all.

So lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the curly-haired man that walked into the empty hallway. Eric had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Ryan really was there. Dressed in his slightly dirty uniform, still in a state from the incident. He looked great though. His muscle looked more defined and his hair was it's natural light brown color that looked blonde in the sunlight. He knew Ryan when he saw him.

Only Ryan could pull off an outrageous spikey hair style that wouldn't look professional on anyone else.

"Wolfe,"

Ryan stopped pacing when he heard Eric's voice. He turned around, eyes widening to observe Eric's appearance. The only different was that his hair had grown out again and he wore more blazers all of a sudden. From miles apart to steps away. It felt surreal. Wolfe tentatively ambled in Eric's direction, pursing his lips nervously.

They stood in silence for a moment, still not believing the fact that they were no longer so far away from one another.

"Cat got your tongue again, Wolfe?"

Eric couldn't help the remark. It was natural for him, usually Ryan would've said something with an undertone of sarcasm and he would have a reply for it. "Shut it, Delko. I came to say hi."

_There's the callous remark._

"Sorry.. how are you doing?"

"Better than before," Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope containing the letter he never got to send. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Eric smiled as he took both from the younger man. It was so unlike him, to actually give him something without having some help. He saw the Brazilian flag stuck to it, which gave him the feeling that's where he'd wrapped it. Rio. Not exactly a place he's going to be allowed back to anytime soon.

"Aside from missing your smartass remarks? Not much. Lots of work, not enough hours."

"Cool. So you like Tongue Tied?" Ryan said, changing the conversation.

"The song? Oh yeah. Do you have any good Faber Drive songs to show me?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

Another song? Ryan wasn't too sure what Eric would think of this one. But if he listened to the song, he would get what he'd written in the letter. He pretended to think for a moment, fiddling with the silver chain around his neck. Eric observed him curiously, wondering what he was thinking about.

" _When I'm With You_." He finally answered. "It's a good one."

"Nice. I'll make sure to listen to it when I get the chance." Eric assured him, smiling widely.

Ryan was about to respond, when a man joined them. Dirty blonde hair, slight taller than Ryan, brown eyes. Clad in a navy t-shirt and black jeans. He flung his arm around Eric's shoulders, grinning. Eric looked happy to see him. Wolfe didn't say a thing as he studied the man in question. He should know not to interrupt two friends having a nice reunion after not seeing each other in person for a long time.

"Hey babe, who's this?"

_Babe? Who is this guy?_

Eric glanced to the blonde haired man, then to his former partner. "This is my friend, Ryan."

Wolfe could feel his heart shatter. He wouldn't let Eric see it, but this hurt worse than his knee did and it was bruised badly. So much for trying to open up to him. There wouldn't be a point now. Ryan could not believe Eric hadn't told him that he had a boyfriend. Five years and nothing. Nothing at all about a relationship.

The only relationship he'd been wondering about was theirs. If he could even call it that.

"Hi Ryan! I'm Ethan. You're the friend sending 'Ric letters, huh?"

"Yeah.. um, I just remembered that I have a flight to Chicago booked and I need to pack. It's been nice meeting you, Ethan," Ryan turned to Eric. "Goodbye Delko."

He knocked shoulders with the Cuban-Russian as he zipped past, walking with pace out of the hallway. Ryan didn't even look back. As soon as he finally comes to terms with his feelings, it's revealed that it wasn't worth it. He wished he hadn't sang with him, then maybe he wouldn't have warranted room for love in his heart.

Eric frowned, disappointed Ryan had left when he seemed so excited to meet him.

He went onto YouTube and searched up _When I'm With You_ as soon as he got home following his shift. The same words were repeated in the letter he gave him.

_I'll make every second count, 'cause I miss you.._

These song choices were very distinct. Music was Ryan's guilty pleasure. He could've selected a number of songs that he listened to, but he chose this one with lyrics that made Eric wonder.. what was the purpose?

Tongue Tied, followed by When I'm With You, and something scribbled out on the back of the paper.

Eric used a digital program to restore the message, in despair for anything that could help him understand what Ryan was feeling when his smile disappeared after Ethan introduced himself. It broke his heart when he realized what Wolfe had scribbled out:

_'I love you.'_

_**When I'm with you** _

_**I'll make every second count** _

_**'cause I miss you** _

_**Whenever you're not around** _

_**When I kiss you** _

_**I'll still get butterflies years from now** _

_**I'll make every second count** _

_**(Make every second count)** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**When I'm with you** _

_**Yeah** _


End file.
